


Italics

by jisungdidnt



Category: pheobes knee
Genre: actually i want a daesang for this, i didnt and wont reread this to proof it so deal, my eyes burn im never reading this again, peep the drip, this was beautiful, wheres my oscar, wheres the live action remake, wowowowwowowowwoowowowow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungdidnt/pseuds/jisungdidnt
Summary: When they had first met under the trees on the cracked side walk with daffodils growing up and through every crack they had agreed to disagree. They walked to school together with their bubbles slightly touching but ready to burst from what was to come.





	Italics

[1st Spring] (1a)

When they had first met under the trees on the cracked side walk with daffodils growing up and through every crack they had agreed to disagree. They walked to school together with their bubbles slightly touching but ready to burst from what was to come.

[March 2nd]

They had been friends for one day more than a week and they got along like mix-matched socks that had similar color schemes. They had similar tastes in music and were both the shortest in their families. They both had friends who apparently were dating each other, both of them having been the third wheel on one of their sappy dates yet, they had never met before that morning on the dirty sidewalk with daffodils that grew threw every crack. It was like they were made to be together. [ _not everything thats made to be together stays together._ ]

[April 18th]

59 days together and they disagreed with each other again, both too stubborn to admit that the other made a good point so they decided to argue until one of them gave in, they screamed over each other for days. Teachers had gotten involved and in the end they had agreed to disagree again in the counselors office. They didn’t truly make up because they didn’t want to listen to other and just wanted to be correct: and the only way for them to prove that they were truly correct was for the other to admit to being wrong. [ _looking back she should’ve listened.]_

[May 1st]

They met up on the daffodil side walk again the day before break to spend the night together. They sat close to each other under the stars and talked about anything and everything. Their fight from just a little while ago didn’t seem to matter, it seemed like it hadn’t even happened, as though they had both prayed to the stars to go back and simply talk to the other. [ _neither of them had they simply wished for it to stop_ ]

[1st Summer] (1a)

They had suffered a loss and she was supported through it but, her mother used it in the worst way possible, saying that their dream to stay together wasn't real and that she needed to accept it or forget. They were on that cracked road when the wind blew in the grayscale colors that she would only be able to see for a long time. [ _monochrome was all that she would ever see_ ]

[June 15th]

They celebrated by lighting fireworks and singing until the stars gave way for the sun, she watched as the sun flared the sky into colors so vivid she would never forget, and even if she did they would be beside her to remember and tell her all about it while causing a static-y sensation to over take her because she forgot. [ _the static came from the radio not her numb legs_ ]

[July 30th]

Staying up late to chat with them had been a thing she had gotten into the habit of doing. Looking straight at them as she wiled them to move because her legs were asleep and it was almost time for her to fall asleep too. [ _they fell asleep before her_ ]

[August 17th]

Going shopping at the plaza wasn't something they wanted to do but needed to do because sooner rather than later was the best policy when it came to them, getting distracted and not buying what they needed was always a habit of theirs so she had to keep the both of them in check. [ _She couldn't keep them in check once_ ]

[August 30th]

They wouldn't be together anymore, Phoebe and them, for Phoebe had done the unthinkable she had sold her them off to pay her debts, no longer able to evade the collectors any longer. [ _She hadn't been able to stop them or herself_ ]

[1st Fall] (1a)

Everyday she replayed the scene, her knee caps, her best friends, the ones she had stollen from Amy on that cracked dirty road with daffodils growing through, being snatched from her very being, all because she hadn't payed her taxes. Every day she stared straight ahead watching the scene play out. On the ceiling on walls whenever she closed her eyes, all she saw was her knee caps being torn away from her, being handed to the tax collectors as they called out for her. [ _She wishes she had payed her debt_ ] 

[September 9th]

She went on with her life and learned, she didn't steal knee caps anymore, for is she did she would be reminded of her old knee caps and wish them back more than she already did: no longer did she evade her taxes, paying them all on time and with her own money. But no matter what she did she never saw even the slightest glimpse of her knee caps. [ _Even if she had seen them what would she do other than regret_ ]

[1st Winter] (1a)

She missed her knee caps so much it hurt. Phoebe felt ready to cry at even the sight of someone else's legs or her own. Winter had cast snow down and over everything but all she could think about were her precious knee caps: were they being treated right, fed well, read a story to every night? [ _She missed them_ ]

[2nd Summer]

They had their bittersweet reunion in the place they first met, on that dirty dinged sidewalk that used to have daffodils growing through, that turned to purple hyacinth that was now blooming with yellow roses. They met and once again Phoebe got to hold her knee caps in her arms and tell them how sorry she was. [ _She truly was sorry and would never let anything tear them apart again_ ]

[THE END]

**Author's Note:**

> feels bad knowing this could've been serious and beautiful but it was about loosing knee caps doesn't it?


End file.
